backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of teams
There are numerous fictional teams used throughout the Backyard Sports Series. This list does not include the real MLB, NBA, NHL, NFL, and MLS teams used by various games in the series. Playable Backyard Baseball *Melonheads *Wombats *Hornets *Rockets *Socks *Monsters *Bombers *All-Stars *Giants *Fishes *Fly Traps *Armadillos *Mallers *Rawhides *Roadrunners *Slug(ger)s *Coyotes *Flies *Salamis *Meatballs *Snow Cones *Ropes *Taters *Crowhoppers *Spider Webs *Angry Beavers *Rainbow Monkeys *Galactic Martians *Sweet Peas *Fungo Bats *Corny Dogs *Teeny Boppers *Big Bad Hoppers Backyard Soccer *Rockets *Bombers *Wombats *Melonheads *Hornets *Fishes *Monsters *Boots *Giants *All-Stars From Wikipedia Backyard Football Classic BF Team Names: *All-Stars (Stars) *Armadillos *Bombers *Fishes *Frogs *Hornets *Melonheads *Monsters *Orcas *Pigskins *Ponies *Rockets *Tackling Dummies *Wombats Team Adjectives: *Amazing *Atomic *Burly *Crazy *Electric *Excellent *Flying *Humongous *Invincible *Junior *Little *Magnificent *Mighty *Ornery *Pretty *Silly *Superlative *Super Duper *Wooly Modern BF *Bull Dozers *Cheezy Blitz *Cosmic Interceptors *Flea Flickers *Frisky Felines *Fumble Bees *Helmet Crabs *Labrador Recievers *Lime Backers *Lobster Tails *Passing Pirates *Potato Sackers *Rainy Rush *Rowdy Roosters *Rushing Rhinos *Slimy Geckos *Sneaky Cheetahs *Starry Knights *TD Rexes *Turf Herders Backyard Basketball *Chuckers *Sneakers *Rockets *Wombats *Court Jesters *Melonheads *Stealers *Slammers *Fishes *Hornets *3 Pointers *Bricks *Jammers *Blockers *Rock Stars *Rim Rattlers *Hot Doggers *Hackers *Hammers *Bombers *Trash Talkers *Giants *Shorties *Hula Hoops *Monsters *Ball Hogs *Air Squadron *Fast Breakers *Scrubs *Gym Rats *Mad Handlers *Dime Droppers *Armadillos *Frogs *Orcas *Ponies *Skyers *Flyers *Polar Bears *Blizzards *Monkeys *Cheetahs *All-Stars *Stars *Gators *Red Bulls *Lightning *Non-Stoppers *Monkeys *Swimmers *Surfers Backyard Hockey *Abominable Snowplows *Amazing Rockets *Arctic Wombats *Atomic Swimmers *Burly Frogs *Cool Cucumbers *Curly frogs *Excellent Armadillos *Fighting T-Squares *Frosty Igloos *Frozen Slushballs *Galaxy Aces *Grumpy Frostbiters *High Octane Road Runners *Humongous Melonheads *Invincible Ice Pigs *Junior Giants *Krusty Krabs *Magnificent Raw Hides *Mighty Monsters *Minty Blizzards *Nippy Bombers *Ornery Orcas *Pesky Polar Bears *Pretty Ponies *Scrappy Llamas *Shivering Fishes *Super Duper All-Stars *Team Humongous *Tibeti Yetis *Turbo Techies *Wobbly Walruses Sandlot Sluggers *Big City Bears *North End Knights *The Bullies *Backyard All-Stars *The Bunsen Burners *The Geminis *7th Street Sluggers *Uptown Royalty *The Rockets *Downtown Thunder Rookie Rush *The Invincibles *East Side Lightning *West Side Sprinters *7th Street Brawlers *Uptown Royalty *The Rockets *Downtown Thunder *Big City Bears *The Bunsen Blazers *North End Knights *Meadowbrook Monsters *The All-Stars Non-Playable These are NPC teams featured in the original editions of the Backyard Sports games. Backyard Baseball (1997) Postseason * Nutty Bananas * Tasty Cheeses * Crunchy Cookies * Lucky Duckies * Lumpy Gravies * Woolly Mammoths * Atomic Oysters * Stinky Pansies * Minty Pickles * Inky Squids * Peppy Turtles Backyard Soccer Series A Division and Premier Division teams *Atomic Oysters *Awesome Ostriches *Crunchy Cookies *Inky Squids *Kickin' Chickens *Lucky Ducks *Lumpy Gravies *Minty Pickles *Nutty Bananas *Peppy Turtles *Salty Sea-Cows *Scrambling Egg-Headers *Screaming Chihuahuas *Sneaky Cheetahs *Spiffy Penguins *Stinky Pansies *Tasty Cheeses *Ticklish Tornados *Wooly Mammoths Indoor Teams√ *Hat Tricksters *Turf Mowers *Carpet Sweepers *Rug Burners *Abominable Cherry-Pickers World Teams≠ * Amazing Swimmers (Israel) *Crusty Baguettes (France) *Festive Piranhas (Brazil) *Goal Scoring Gauchos (Argentina) *Los Ochos Maracas (Mexico) *Flying Zeppelins (Germany) *Garlicky Gladiators (Italy) *North Polars (Canada) *Whirling Windmills (Holland) *Los Toritos (Spain) *Dandy Lion Cubs (Cameroon) *Origami Tsunamis (Japan) *Fancy Pandas (China) *Funky Pharaohs (Egypt) *Brick Wallabies (Australia) *Dancing Papagayos (Colombia) *Cagey Bees (Russia) *Feisty Tigers (Korea) *Pot O'Goals (Ireland) *Red Hot Llamas (Peru) *Magical Dragons (England) √ Encountered only in the "Off the Wall Indoor Invitational" tournament ≠Encountered in the "Astonishingly Shiny Cup of All Cups" tournament Trivia *In the original Backyard Football and throughout the remainder of the series until Sandlot Sluggers, the Backyard Sports series introduced using professional sports teams licenses and logos. The only one that did not use any professional sports license was the original Backyard Basketball, though did use Kevin Garnett and Lisa Leslie as pros and several teams' uniforms are fit to resemble the uniforms of NBA and WNBA teams. Category:Misc. Backyard Sports Info